


And All Things Will End

by JBankai89



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Slavery, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBankai89/pseuds/JBankai89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard was addicted to the fine specimens in that twisted whore house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All Things Will End

**Author's Note:**

> Technically I wrote this fic a few years ago, but I'm posting it again (its on a few other sites as well) while I work on my multi-chapter Supernatural fic. Comments and concrit welcome!

And All Things Will End

 

The place was desolate, abandoned and yet oddly magnificent. As the young man stared at the house, from the outside it was innocent, with its high roof, shaded French windows and oak doors, it screamed money. But money, sucking up to get money and all these things were not the reason he was here. He had a much more important task to attend to.

After fingering the numerous hundred dollar bills in his plain leather wallet, he slowly made his way to the door, a hand running through his short black hair nervously.

He knocked, the sound echoing throughout the house from what he could hear, before he saw an eye flicker across the peephole before several locked clicked loudly and the door swung open.

On the other side of the stunning door stood a man that appeared severely out of place. His white sleeveless muscle shirt showed off his heavily tattooed and muscled arms, the loose black pants held up by a black snakeskin belt, where a black leather whip twisted luxuriously through the side belt loop. His normally angered facial expression broke into a smile when he recognized the man standing in his doorway, his jaw muscles contracting into an enviously flawless smile, only slightly obscured by the presence of a lip ring on one side.

“Gerard!” He greeted, holding an arm out to lead the man into his home. “So good to see my favourite customer again. What’ll it be this evening?” Gerard grinned as the man, Shadows, led him from the dimly lit entrance down a hall to the left, and finally down a bright staircase, the wooden stairs carefully covered with white carpeting stains. To most, it would appear to be stains of red wine, as there were so many. But Gerard knew better—they were bloodstains.

There in the basement, Gerard and shadows were faced with four doors. Though he could never remember which door held which of his desires, he knew what four were contained—Vampires, Humans, Shapeshifters and Sea Children, more commonly known as mermaids and mermen. Gerard padded his feet against the carpeted floor softly, before he spoke with a delicate smile, “Shapeshifter… Male. What breeds do you have?”

Shadows grinned and pulled a set of keys from his pocket. He walked to the furthest door and unlocked it, leading Gerard inside.

The room to most morally confined people would be traumatizing, but to Gerard it was a scene he was familiar with. Rows of cages about the size of a small bathroom, each of them containing what looked like a human. Most were either naked or wore pants, and each had a distinctive feature, which displayed their breed.

Some had gold eyes with soft down feathers along the nape of their neck and shoulders, while others sported eyes the colour of blood, with dark green—almost black scales down their spine and along the hips. Some even had fur and other forms of scales, most along the back or the chest, the placement of the fur, scales or feathers differing with each one. Gerard did not immediately answer Shadows’ question; instead he rested his index knuckle against his chin and paced the rows, inspecting each contained male, and barely giving the females a second glance. “Not sure…” He answered finally, his eyes bouncing from a male with striped tiger fur along his shoulders to one with dark green scales across his chest. “I haven’t had one in a while, so it’s always a difficult decision.”

“Take your time,” Shadows replied in a relaxed tone. “You always pay well, so time is not of the essence, at least for now.” Gerard smirked a little, moving forward only to stop a few cages away from where the tiger was being contained. He looked down to the creature, and felt a wide smile pass over his lips. The creature inside was unique—with a mix of gold, brown and black feathers decorating the nape of his neck, and near black scales danced up his arms, beginning at his wrists. As well, the same scales peppered his chest like plated armor. When the boy looked up, his eyes were shown to be a shining crimson colour, not dull but instead full of life—something most of the creatures here were sorely lacking. The boy swallowed nervously, his head twitching a little to rid the black hair from his eyes, clearly frightened by Gerard, who had not yet done anything to him—except grin.

“You like?” Shadows asked, approaching Gerard and casually resting a hand on the other man’s shoulder. “He’s a special one. Parents were different breeds and mixed to form this beauty. His mother’s family abandoned him, called him am abomination… So I, being the loving, caring gentleman I am, took him in.”

“What’s his name?” Gerard interjected, hardly reacting to Shadows’ sick sense of humor.

“His name is Frank, nineteen years old, stubborn but a good pick. He does his job well—most of the time.” Shadows chuckled, and Frank looked away, tears brimming along his lower eyelids, an emotion Gerard recognized instantly as shame, accompanied by embarrassment, based on the burning of the young boy’s cheeks.

“Sounds like a deal” Gerard said with a faint smile. “How much will he be from now until ten tomorrow morning?” He asked, ignoring the soft sniffs of the caged boy. He could care less if his renting bothered him or not.

“Normally I’d let him go for about 3000, but for you I’ll hand him over for 1000, sounds like a deal?” Gerard grinned and nodded, pulling his wallet out to count out ten one hundred-dollar bills, calmly handing them to Shadows.

“Deal.”

 

~*~

 

Gerard patiently waited in the living room, a wine glass in hand while Shadows prepared his purchase. He remembered quite vividly the images of the poor boy shrieking and pleading with Gerard to let him be, but Gerard’s sex drive was not about to be ignored. Still he heard the occasional scream or yelp from the floor above him, but not a muscle even twitched from any form of unease. Clearly, Gerard’s conscience was either dead or completely non-existent.

“He’s ready for you!” Shadows called, appearing a moment later in the doorway of the living room, a firm hand gripping Frank’s now clothed shoulder, the other clasping a leather leash, which was attached to the collar around frank’s fair throat. “The clothes are to make him look socially acceptable,” Shadows informed while Gerard stood, abandoning his half-full wine glass on the coffee table to approach the trembling boy, just barely an adult. “And the collar and leash is just in case he decides to run off.”

Gerard nodded absently, the backs of his fingers brushing over the soft skin of Frank’s cheek, who instinctively moved away from the sudden and unwanted contact. Gerard chuckled darkly, moving in to kiss Frank’s lips, forceful and demanding, silently proving to Frank his power over him. Gerard then moved to kiss his throat above the collar, before biting down sharply and leaving a bruising set of teeth marks upon his skin, barely phased by Frank’s pained cry. “I can see we’re gonna have fun tonight,” Gerard hissed in his ear, before moving a little away from the visibly shaken teen.

After quick vocal exchanges of late fee information and Frank’s temperament, Gerard calmly led Frank out of the home by his leash, heeling him like a dog. He stopped outside his limousine for a moment, making sure no one saw them, before calmly entering the back and buckling himself in, but not giving Frank that luxury. Instead he forced Frank to lay down beside him; his head propped against Gerard’s thigh. “Take me home, Wentz.” Gerard instructed, ignoring the annoyed sigh of his driver as he started the engine. Of course, Gerard knew that the man preferred being called by his first name of Peter or Pete, but Gerard always enjoyed annoying the people who worked for him as often as possible.

During the drive, Gerard calmly stroked his temporary pet’s downy soft hair, a slight smirk tugging at the corners of his lips when he felt the dampness of tears on his fingertips when he had moved his hand to caress the boy’s cheek. They were warm, indicating they were fresh, and when he looked down, he could see the tears spread across the boy’s cheeks in delicate streaks, causing the skin to lightly sparkle from the passing street lights and headlights of other cars. Gerard bit back a chuckle, in no mood to frighten the boy further, and he returned to the relaxing task of stroking and playing with his hair.

Forty-five minutes later, the limousine pulled up to a large house, rivaling that of Shadows in both size and outer beauty. The lawn was neatly kept, and a mixture of dark red and white roses were placed thoughtfully along the walkway up to the oak doors, surrounded by pale stone wall. The remainder of the front of the house was simple, yet elegant. Countless French windows indicated there were three floors to the house, and at least fifty rooms; most of the lights shut off, giving the house an eerie feel to it.

“Come,” Gerard instructed to the half-asleep boy in his lap as Pete opened the door for the two of them. When Frank did not respond, Gerard tugged on his collar, smirking slightly when Frank slowly got up and followed Gerard from the car. “Take it around back and park it.” Gerard said, his attention focused on his driver, ignoring the way Frank sleepily pressed his head against Gerard upper arm, though he almost fell when he moved again, leading Frank up to the doors.

Gerard moved quickly when he entered the house with Frank in tow. He locked the door behind him, and led the boy from the main entrance up a mahogany staircase to the second floor, simply a hallway of many doors surrounded by deep red wallpaper and dark wooden siding. With a tug of the leash, Frank stumbled before following Gerard’s quick footsteps to the last door along the hallway, the room itself enough to make Frank gasp.

A large Queen-sized bed covered in black and white sheets rested in the middle of the room, the wood of the bedposts painted black tastefully. The floor was covered with soft black carpeting, and the walls were also back, with a white trim and ceiling. The remainder of the furniture was a mix of black and white, including a small black night table with a black vase filled with white roses. The abstract of black and white with so little colour caused Frank to shiver, and wonder if the room’s décor was a reflection of Gerard’s mind, all sharp contrasts and no middle ground.

Though Frank had not a moment’s chance to ponder this, as he felt the leash unclasp from his collar and fall heavily to the floor, soon after Gerard locked the door and turned to face him. Gerard stepped forward, and Frank automatically stepped back, a movement he repeated when Gerard moved again.

A hand shot out and grasped Frank’s wrist, cool to the touch despite the relaxing heat within the house. “Don’t make this harder than it has to be.” Gerard ordered calmly, while pulling Frank up against him.

The boy looked up with wide, inquisitive eyes, they being the only real colour in the room. Gerard snaked his free hand around the young shapeshifter’s waist, and brought his lips down to caress the other’s, gently, yet with the same dominating urgency. Frank kissed back, fearing the consequences of not doing so, while trying to ignore the fact that he was enjoying this much more than he should.

A moment passed and Gerard pulled himself away, and between soft pants, he spat out his order. “Undress.”

Slowly Frank did as he was told, first stripping off the T-shirt and jeans, then his boxers, shoes and socks. He stood up straight afterwards, his head bent and his cheeks burning shamefully. Despite the fact that Gerard was much gentler than anyone had been to him before, it did not stop the shame that nearly always overwhelmed him.

“Beautiful…” Gerard whispered after a moment, then raised a hand to motion for frank to come. He did so quickly, but tensed the moment he reached Gerard, as the older man’s hand gently brushed over the dark scales upon his chest. He strongly disliked his animalistic features being touched, but in his current situation, there was not much he could do about it.

Frank kept still, watching Gerard retract his hand, then shrug off his black suit jacket and black tie, followed by the rest of his clothing, leaving it in a pile upon the floor before he pulled Frank against himself.

The kiss was fierce and lustful, no form of love even in the atmosphere. Gerard groaned and Frank whined both for different reasons that neither chose to identify. Gerard all but dragged Frank to the bed, falling back onto the soft sheets, their lips never leaving each other’s.

Frank parted his lips when he felt Gerard’s tongue brush insistently across them, and their tongues twisted together fighting an inevitable battle of male dominance, which Gerard won without much struggle. Gerard brushed his fingers through the feathers on the back of his neck, then buried them in the inky head of hair, pulling Frank back to whisper breathlessly, “On you knees.”

Frank obeyed, sliding off the bedsheets to kneel between Gerard’s parted legs, where Frank was faced with Gerard’s seemingly painful erection. Frank wasted no time, his mouth sliding expertly over Gerard’s cock, hollowing his cheeks to create a blissful suction that had Gerard squirming and moaning upon the bed.

Frank moved a hand while he sucked, using it to stroke and gently play with Gerard’s balls speeding up the process and allowing Gerard’s release a few seconds later, accompanied by a loud, pleasure-filled moan.

Frank swallowed the release that shot into his mouth and throat, pulling his mouth away and remaining on his knees until he heard Gerard’s order to get back onto the bed. He did so, laying his head against Gerard’s chest, patiently waiting for Gerard to regain his composure while enjoying his few peaceful moments before he heard the next biting order, “On all fours.” Frank hastily got up and positioned himself as requested, his head bent forward and his eyes clenched shut, while trying to conceal the fact that he was trembling. Either Gerard did not notice or he simply did not care, as he quickly lubricated himself and forced himself into Frank, pleased to hear not a sound of pain or discomfort.

Gerard ignored the sight of Frank’s newly tear-stained cheeks while he gripped the boy’s hips and thrust in sharply, then out, then in once more. The action caused him to tilt his head back and moan, smirking when he heard Frank’s soft and barely audible grunt of pleasure, keeping in mind to hit that spot more often.

Gerard groaned, as did Frank, Gerard’s hand snaking around his waist to grip the erection that had formed, jacking Frank off while he jerkily thrust in and out of the boy, only to find his release at the same time.

The two collapsed onto the bed, and Gerard pulled the blankets back to cover himself and Frank, he lazily stroking his hair while muttering breathless compliments of his performance, before they both fell asleep in a tangle of limbs and sheets.

 

~*~

 

The morning sun penetrated Gerard’s closed eyelids like a dangerous reminder, and he slowly opened his eyes, cursing softly when he saw the time, 9.42AM.

He looked down at Frank, frowning softly. He did not wish to give the angelic shapeshifter back to Shadows. Within the past few hours, he had grown fairly attached to the boy, though they hardly spoke in decent conversation.

Gerard sighed; a hand brushing over the smooth scales, in such a way that it caused the boy alongside him to stir. His eyes slowly opened, and he froze under the Gerard’s gaze, relaxing only when he felt the tenderness of Gerard’s lips against his own.

“Get dressed, I need to return you.”


End file.
